


Did You Know?

by killthwight



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: CLAMPkink, Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthwight/pseuds/killthwight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short entry for the <a href="http://clampkink.livejournal.com/">CLAMP kinkmeme</a>, prompt: <i>Future Yamazaki/Chiharu. it's their first time but she might have to kill him before they even get to take of their shirts if he keeps stopping to tell her another anecdote.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Know?

Finally Chiharu has managed to make Yamazaki take an initiative. They are kissing slowly on Chiharu’s bed, and she’s content that for once it isn’t awkward or embarrassing. She has managed to keep Yamazaki entertained to a point he has shut up for longer than fifteen minutes.

Peace, of course, is not to last.

“Did you know _Homo sapiens_ started kissing once he became bipedal? Yes, because then we started facing—”

“More kissing less talking, Yamazaki.”

She crashes her lips against his and he yelps, following orders.

They once again resume a comfortable rhythm, hands shyly exploring each other, until Chiharu has the unfortunate idea to take off Yamazaki’s shirt, which of course means his mouth will be free to talk.

“Did you know a few centuries ago people would never see each other naked? Yes, couples would do this fully clothed. In Mesopotamia—”

“Shut up, Yamazaki.” She says so half-heartedly, throwing his shirt to the side. Noticing she wouldn’t have another opportunity, she pulls her shirt off as well. Yamazaki is blabbing about some strange divesting tradition in Assyria when she kisses him again.

He seems to be entertained enough by exposed skin and her roaming hands to not say anything else. She has seen him shirtless often enough, but this is the first time she has taken off her’s as well, and she loves the feeling of his hands on places he couldn’t reach before. He touches her stomach, her ribs, her shoulders, her hips. The only sound in the room is their heavy breathing.

He fumbles behind her back trying to unclasp her bra, and after a short time she tries to help him. That requires that she break the kiss momentarily but thankfully he remains quiet, looking at her intensely.

It is only when she removes her bra that the silence is broken.

“Did you know that nipple piecing—”

“Yamazaki, I swear to god that if you don’t shut up right now and put that mouth of yours on my breast I will break that chair over your head.”

She doesn’t need to ask twice.


End file.
